Cuidate
by Erly Nymeria Misaki
Summary: Quedarse en el sengoku era un opción, pero InuYasha también sabia que podía renunciar a todo y seguir a Kagome en el futuro.


**Cuidate =")**

_**(La Oreja De Vang**_** Gogh)**

Detrás del tiempo me instale,

Ya ves no me quejo ni me quejare

Mi ser, mis recuerdos y alguna canción

Son hoy un premio de consolación

Y tu, ¿que has echo para olvidar?

Que fue de aquella chica del bar?

Lo se, prohibido preguntar,

Muy bien si eres sincera...

Se acaba de instalar en su nuevo departamento, tiene nueva casa y nueva vida, pero casi por instinto y costumbre, extraña la adrenalina del peligro, la energía de buscar algo casi insignificante, pero no por ello menos importante.

La habitación esta ricamente decorada, los candelabros a los lados de la puerta le dan un toque romántico, la cama de un estilo Luis XVI y la gran puerta hacia el balcón le da a la atmosfera la ilusión de poder volar, pero nada de eso importa porque ella esta triste y lo demás se ve igual.

Se acerca a la ventana y se da cuenta que faltaba algo en el cielo, la luna llena plateada que le recuerda el hermoso cabello de su amado, que seguramente ahora es humano. Un humano muy atractivo.

-ahí Kagome, que idioteces piensas, se realista ya no volverás a verlo- dice para si misma- fuiste una idiota, tanto trabajo para quitárselo a Kikyo y mira, lo dejaste. Deberías ya olvidarlo.

De pronto, un frio aire recorre la habitación y se siente más sola que nunca.

-si estuviera en el pasado, habría una fogata-

Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos...

Y luego imagine:

Que estabas hay de pie disimulando por mi,

Cierra la puerta ven y siéntate cerca,

Que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto llorar

Llena dos copas de recuerdos e historias;

Que tus manos aun tiemblan si me escuchan hablar.

Se recuesta en la cama y extiende las manos, como queriendo atrapar algo en el aire, algo que no se ve pero esta ahí. En realidad esta imaginando caer por el pozo y volver al pasado, esta tratando de revivir las cosas muertas, esta queriendo jamás haberse enamorado para no sentir esta pena. Su mente, esta tratando de eliminar el pasado y borra la dolorosa historia de un adiós.

Un adiós que quizás ni existió, porque es parte del pasado e Inuyasha ¿Qué habría sido de él? ¿De que forma murió? O tal vez aun vive.

La sola idea de sobrevivir al tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que es inmortal, es deliciosa, es simplemente…

-imposible, si así fuera ya me hubiera buscado, desde hace mucho tiempo-

Sin ti ya no podre escuchar:

A la, buena vida más,

Volver, a reírme del aquel final;

En el, que el bueno acaba mal

Sin ti, ya no regresare al lugar

Donde te conocí;

Lo se, prohibido recordar

Muy bien si eres sincera.

Las lágrimas empiezan a mojar la almohada, a ser mas acidas que nunca y a doler mucho peor que cualquier enfermedad. Su corazón se encoge, se siente mal, muy mal.

-cuídate Inuyasha se feliz, vive libre como siempre quisiste, por favor no te reprimas por mi- dice entre lagrimas y sollozos- sabes que vivo por ti, no se como fue, pero al final me conquistaste, y ahora, que será de mi sin ti.

Lentamente se queda dormida, como si sus propias lágrimas la mecieran y la arrullaran en un melancólico canto.

La luz del tibio sol entra por la ventana y descubre a una chica pelinegra durmiendo plácidamente en una linda cama, pero algo cambió desde la noche anterior. Inuyasha se hallaba junto a ella, contemplando su delgada figura disfrutar el sueño después de aquella noche tan pesada.

Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos...

Y luego imagine...

Que estabas hay de pie disimulando por mi...

Cierra la puerta ven y siéntate cerca

Que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto llorar

Llena dos copas de recuerdos e historias

Que tus manos aun tiemblan si me escuchan hablar.

El solo verla dormir es perfecto para él y le regocija tanto el que a pesar de la distancia estén ahora tan cerca. De pronto se escucha una melodiosa canción en el aire y el sol se vuelve a esconder. Inuyasha abre lentamente los ojos y se da cuenta que eso fue un sueño y que esta sentado bajo el árbol sagrado.

Siente a su corazón estremecerse al ver el gran vacío del cielo y sus largos cabellos con un detestable color negro. Respira hondo y trata de calmarse y sentirse menos indefenso en este estado, pasa rápidamente un pensamiento agobiante.

-En la época de Kagome estaré aun vivo o ¿porqué causa habré muerto?-

-de nada bueno querido- agrego una misteriosa mujer mientras saltaba del árbol

-¿Quién eres?- Inuyasha no se siente muy cómodo ante aquella mujer que claramente es un demonio – ¿que clase de demonio eres?-

-no te asustes Inuyasha- la mujer extiende su mano y le entrega un cofre al hanyu- úsalo bien, te hará falta- dicho esto la mujer se aleja volando con una fuerte expresión de solemnidad-.

El hanyu examina detenidamente la caja, luego la abre y descubre en ella una pequeña gota de rocío dentro de un cristal.

-esto no sirve para nada- exclama lleno de ira al sentirse confundido y llega a pensar en que lo que vio no fue más que una alucinación.

-esto solo me ayudaría si pudiera llevarme con Kagome- grita a mas no poder mientras aprieta la pequeña piedra, pero de ella empieza a exhalar una aroma a agua fresca y después una luz, se encuentra frente a una Kagome totalmente ajena a su presencia.

Tú cuídate

Aquí yo estaré bien

Olvídame, yo te recordare...

La chica se prepara para la universidad y no se da cuenta de su presencia. Él intenta hablarle y ahí en ese instante comprende que no es más que un espejismo atrapado en el tiempo. Que la ve desde otro punto muy distante en el tiempo y en el espacio. Ella se ve triste y melancólica, quizás aun piense en él tanto como el la piensa su corazón esta tan solo que por fin se digna a aceptarlo. La ama, loca e irónicamente la ama, más de lo que pudo esperar o imaginar.

Ella volteo a mirar e Inuyasha pudo encontrar de frente esos hermosos ojos chocolate, se dio cuenta que su vida sin ella ya no era nada, así que deseo estar a su lado, en su época y bajo sus costumbres, aun así recordando todo lo que ya habían vivido porque esa era la escencia de su vida.

Y cierra la puerta ven y siéntate cerca

Que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto llorar,

Llena dos copas de recuerdos e historias

Que tus manos aun tiemblan si me escuchan hablar.

Kagome fue a la universidad, resignada a su nueva vida y a que lo vivido en el pasado estaba tan enterrado como el metro por el que viajaba. Al llegar la sorpresa la invadió de repente al encontrar frente a ella a Inuyasha tal y como lo recordaba, aunque con un atuendo más actual y era humano "solo debe ser su rencarnación" pensó un poco decepcionada la muchacha

-la rencarnación de quien- le dijo el por la espalda cuando ella se disponía a entrar a un salón –acaso no me reconoces-

-Inu… Yasha- tartamudeo -¿eres tú? ¿De verdad?

-Si, lo hice por ti- dijo dándole la vuelta hacia él –renuncie a todo para estar contigo- dicho esto cerro el trato con un tierno y apasionante beso que se convirtió no solo en el inicio de una nueva vida, sino también en la mejor de las decisiones- si tu no podías regresar conmigo, yo iría por ti porque en este tiempo sin ti me di cuenta que la vida no vale nada si no se comparten las cosas que llevas en el corazón- al terminar esto ambos se regalaron un tierno abrazo sabiendo en sus adentros que la más grande aventura estaba por comenzar

Cierra la puerta ven y siéntate cerca

Que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto llorar,

Y llena dos copas

Y vamos a bailar...

Tu y yo...

* * *

_Esta pequeña historia va para mi mejor Amiga que acaba de pasar por una dolorosa separación :(... Te quiero amiga y creo que pronto encontraras a alguien que de verdad te aprecie... besos._

_Amigos de Fanfiction gracias por leer y dejen Reviews si les gusto, sin o les gusto y si solo kieren joder..._

_Bye_


End file.
